


this is how we do

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, misuse of slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gives him a kiss, down under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how we do

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt from suyari on [tumblr for an Australian kiss between the Hansens](http://phoenix-angel-suyari.tumblr.com/post/117976930771/so-i-came-across-this-and-now-all-i-want-is-pacrim). It's an abrupt drabble that cuts in nowhere and goes nowhere either...

“You know what they call it–”

There is lewd, and then there is that face Scott knows how to make all too well.

“Don’t you say it.”

“But–”

“ _Scotty_.”

“ _I_ don’t know what they call it, Uncle Scott.” And Chuck is deliberately staring at his father as he says this. So, maybe he doesn’t really know what his Uncle Scott is trying to say either but he knows the underlying threat to the way Dad calls his uncle _Scotty_ , and in that tone of voice too. That is old, even though everything else is new.

With him now between them in their bed, with him now calling their bed his too, Chuck knows it always ends like _this_.

(And _this_ is Chuck’s fingers wrapped tight around the headboard of their bed. This is Scott’s hand keeping his nephew’s hip pinned to the mattress, and Herc clenching a hand in the sheets in reflex as Chuck bottoms out and he is filled from lips to throat with his son’s cock in his mouth, the full weight of it on his tongue as he hollows his cheeks with his eyes downcast. It is Scott reaching out to run his fingers through his brother's hair, tugging at those shorter strands at the back of his head with the kind of strength that he knows does it just so for Herc.

It is Chuck sighing a soft mantra that could have been the word _dad_ , and holding on tighter to the headboard until his knuckles are white as he finally comes.)

“Well, Chuckles, people call it an Australian kiss.” Scott tells him, his grin made of teeth that is all intent, his lips stretched thin at the cringe over Herc’s face when he continues. “It’s sort of like a French kiss except,” the pause makes the delivery so much worse and no one loves it more than Scott Hansen himself when he says, “Down under.”

Chuck stills for a second as he lets that sink in, and then he is laughing and it is moreso the expression over Herc’s face than the existence of this horrible term coined an Aussie kiss.

(But he isn’t laughing when he’s got his father between the spread of his legs, the sight of Herc dragging Scott down to where he’s still got spit and lube and come smeared across his lips, giving his brother a kiss even the French might be envious of. Pushing the taste of him between their mouths, Chuck makes some lovely and spent noises at that.

Horrible term aside, a man can definitely appreciate the sight of all this.)

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
